Well-integrity issues can be complicated and difficult to cure with standard commercial solutions. These issues can include micro-casing leaks, severe lost circulation fractures, unstable borehole walls, as well as others. Standard commercial solutions include cement squeeze and plugs, sealant technologies, mechanical repairs, and others, but these solutions suffer from several drawbacks, such as integrity and isolation limitations, excessive time and cost, and downhole restriction. The aforementioned well-integrity issues are hard to weld and clad together since the standard commercial solutions are severe and require an external material supply to fill in the large gaps.